On The Road to Victory-Kanto
by Pokemon1235
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like to enter the world of your fantasies? Well Lucas is given this rare opportunity- to roam the world of Pokémon. Watch as he journeys across the Kanto region alongside Ash as he is provided a task to fulfill...a task which he feels he may not be quite up to...


**On The Road to Victory**

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys. This is my first Pokémon fanfiction. It was a really intriguing ideathat popped into my head. I hope it translates into a proper story.

 **Chapter 1:**

"I disagree you know…" one voice spoke out as two boys were observed walking down a street, backpacks on their shoulders. Typical high schoolers.

"Why Lucas?" asked the other boy with a confused frown "You know it's pretty logical. After all, it _is_ said to be the ancestor of __all Pokémon_. **"**_

"It doesn't add up…." the boy, now identified as Lucas responded "I mean...let's take their stats into consideration for once. Arceus has the highest base stat total of _all_ Pokémon, at 720." he continued with a calculative look on his face "Whereas Mew only has a base stat total of 600." he finished, rounding on the other boy with a smirk "So, if it _were_ more powerful, wouldn't Gamefreak have bestowed it with more stats? Ha!" he exclaimed with a flourish of his hands "What do you have to say to __tha_ t_ Adrian?" he finished smugly.

Adrian sighed. "I guess…" he replied, somewhat unconvinced before responding "But Mew can transform into _any_ Pokemon- including Legendaries. What do you have to say to _that_?" he replied, mirroring his friend's smug look.

"So...it's a Ditto?" Lucas responded in a deadpan voice. "Besides, Arceus has _Multitype_ as its ability. It receives STAB from practically every attack." he finished, the smirk back on his face.

Adrian ran a hand through his wild hair in frustration- which didn't help the situation as it became more unruly as a result.

Lucas chucked at his hairdo.

"I love it when you do that." he replied with a chuckle."Not to mention the fact that Arceus is known as the freaking _Original One_ …" Lucas continued in a contemplative tone "

"OK OK…" Adrian replied annoyed. " I get it...Arceus rules. Now calm down before you get all hyper on me." he replied. The annoyed expression still lingered on his face, but the edges of his lips were curling in a smile.

Lucas rubbed the back of his head, in embarrassment. He couldn't help it really. He had always been fascinated with anything Pokémon, ever since he had been a child. It had been Adrian who had introduced him to the series 5 years ago.

 _Flashback_

 _As Adrian walked into the room, Lucas noticed the shiny red object clutched in his hands._

 _It was rectangular in shape. As he sat down beside him, Adrian proceeded to flip it open. It had four operation buttons labeled "A", "B", "SELECT", and "START", as well as a directional pad of sorts. As it turned on, he observed a character walking across the screen, through what appeared to be grass. The character had almost crossed the stretch of grass when a cutscene flashed a crossed the screen._

" _Oh crap! Not another Poochyena!" Adrian cursed, as the cut scene redirected to a view of the character standing across what looked to be a cross between a wolf and a puppy. Its body was primarily gray with a black face and throat, paws, and belly._

" _What is that?" Lucas asked in wonder as he gazed at the puppy-like creature._

 _Adrian turned to him in amazement._

" _You mean you don't know what this is?! How could you not? It's on the TV." Adrian asked in shock, as he turned to face his childhood friend, as if seeing him for the very first time._

" _What is?" Lucas replied, puzzled._

" _Pokémon!" Adrian replied in an almost outraged voice, as he indicated the handheld._

" _Nope." Lucas replied with a shake of his head. "You know I was never one for video games much…" he replied with a shake of his head._

" _Duuuuddeeeee…." Adrian replied with a snort "You have no idea what you're missing out on. Here" he thrust the handheld into his hands "Why don't you give it a try?" he replied in excitement ._

 _Lucas gazed down at the object in his hand and then up at his friend, who was literally bouncing on his toes._

" _I don't know…" Lucas replied, unsure._

 _With a roll of his eyes, Adrian sat down on the bed next to him._

" _Give it a try at least. If you don't like it, I'll give you a full refund." he replied with a smirk. Lucas sighed._

" _Sure. Why not?" he replied, in contemplation. "What do I have to lose?" he replied._

" _That's the spirit." he replied,with a thump on his back. "Now here's how you play it…" he continued as he indicated each button and its functions. After about five minutes, he had it all down._

" _OK...now that the boring parts out of the way,we can get into the real stuff!" Adrian gushed in excitement. Lucas rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. "Walk into the grass there!" he commanded, as he indicated to to a tiny patch of grass on the screen. No sooner had Lucas followed through, did a cutscene occur._

 _This time a different creature appeared across the screen. It was a small bird with dark blue feathers. A red marking with pointed tips stretched from its chest to its forehead, and it had a white underside. It had narrow brown eyes and a short yellow beak. On the other hand, the player character sent out a half red-half white ball which popped open to reveal a small, quadruped creature. It had a blue body with a light-blue underside. It had a large head with a blue fin on top and a light-blue tail fin. It had black, beady eyes and orange, star-shaped gills on its cheeks._

" _Oh good. A Taillow! Have been searching for one of those for some time now." Adrian replied in eagerness " I mean how hard can it possibly get to find a freaking Taillow in this game." he replied, annoyed._

" _Any time soon now…" Lucas replied, with an amused smirk._

" _Whoops! Got carried away there." Adrian replied sheepishly. "Anyways…" he continued, with the his instructions "... the first thing you have to remember while catching a Pokémon is that you have to lower its HP until it's sufficiently low enough to catch it. Be careful though-Mudkip is at a high level." he finished as he indicated the green bar above the Taillow containing the number 24._

 _Nodding along, Lucas selected an attack-Tackle. No sooner had it hit, the HP bar whittled down to around half and it switched from green to yellow._

 _Lucas could feel an odd sense of exhilaration as he observed the yellow bar. The opposing Taillow followed up with its own Tackle which did around a quarter damage to Mudkip._

 _Deciding that this was as low as the damage could get without fainting the Taillow, he clicked on the 'Bag' option, selecting a 'Poké Ball'. As his character chucked the Poké Ball at the Taillow, he could feel the tension rise as he observed the opposing Pokémon get sucked in. The ball shook thrice before dinging, indicating a successful capture._

 _Adrian wooted in excitement._

" _Ahem…" he said clearing his throat "Congratulations on your first capture. You are now officially in the road to become a Pokémon Master." he replied, in a deep and somber tone._

" _What's with the lame voice?" Lucas asked, confused._

" _Sorry sorry." Adrian responded, with a chuckle. "I was trying to imitate Professor Oak there. Guess I failed miserably."_

" _Professor Oak?" Lucas asked._

" _Oh...you wouldn't know him. He's a character in Gen 1." he replied, dismissing the question entirely. "So?" he asked, in trepidation._

 _In response, Lucas gazed down at the small rectangular object in his hands. A small smile curled up his lips._

" _You're hooked aren't you?" Adrian asked, a similar smile forming on his face._

" _Yup!" Lucas replied, his eyes sparkling._

" _Awesome!" cried Adrian, with a yell as he proceeded to get up and march a victory lap around his room before plopping down on the bed once more._

 _End Flashback_

Ever since then, he had played each and every single core generation game released. He had begun playing on emulators on his PC as there really wasn't a point in purchasing a Game Boy to play the previous titles, considering that newer titles were already out. Having saved up enough money for a year, he was finally able to purchase a 3DS XL and had been busy pursuing Pokemon X on his console while Adrian was pursuing its counterpart, Pokemon Y.

As they reached the end of the road, it forked in two directions. Taking the left, Lucas turned to Adrian.

"See you later then." Lucas replied. "Oh...and be online at around 8-ish...need to trade my Aron for a Larvitar." he reminded.

"Oh yeah." Adrian replied with a nod. "Totally forgot about that. What nature?"

His eyebrows crosse into a frown before he replied. Adrian sighed as he spotted _that_ look on his face- it was the look he always wore when he was in deep thought.

"Let"s see-the most common nature is Adamant. But I'm going for a mixed attacker here...so….Sassy...or should I go for Naughty...or...?" he asked, before he was cut off.

"How about Sassy?" Adrian replied with a sigh. "Those are usually easier to find."

"Sure .OK. Sassy it is." Lucas replied, with a sheepish grin.

"OK then." Adrian replied, swinging his bag over his shoulder. "See you tomorrow then." he replied with a wave, as he took the right fork.

"Sure." Lucas replied.

* * *

It was around 8. Lucas entered his room after having just taken a shower.

The room was of a comfortable size, neither excessively large nor tiny. A twin bed lay at one corner with wardrobes facing the east. The door lay to side of the wardrobe. On the opposite end of the room rested a desk. Books were placed arranged neatly on the two shelves placed upon it. A Mac laid on the desk beside which laid a metallic black portable handheld, connected to the Mac by a cable. A green light was pulsing on the edge of the console.

Crossing the room, he picked up the console, disconnecting it from the cable as he proceeded to flip it open.

The screen flashed 'Pokemon X'. Quickly sifting through the cutscenes, he booted up the game. As it opened up, a player character appeared on screen. He appeared to be in a city-and a pretty expansive one at that. A small board dropped from the top left corner of the screen with the words 'Lumiose City' on it.

Glancing down at the lower screen, Lucas checked his friend list to see whether Adrian was online yet.

 _Nope. Not yet it seems,_ he thought as he browsed his Friend List.

Placing the console on the desk, he turned to his Mac as he gazed at the wallpaper.

Multiple Pokémon were present on it. Ranging from the snowglobe-like Pokémon to far right Glalie to the crimson red shades- wearing Krokodile in the middle to others such as the Bulbasaur to the right, with its bulb in its back, to the fiery Charizard at the back. A Staraptor was observed flying across the sky.

But what stood out the most was not the sheer multitude of Pokémon. It was the lone human squatting happily at the centre, a Pikachu perched on his shoulders. A dual red and white cap with the Poké Ball mark rested on his head accompanied by a matching white and blue jacket with a hood at the back.

A small smile formed across his face as he observed the boy. While the Pokémon games were quite challenging and entertaining, the Pokémon anime was somewhat of a guilty pleasure. He had taken it up shortly after he had begun playing the games. Already knowing the basic mechanics behind it all, he didn't have much difficulty following the anime. While the anime was indeed intriguing at times, there were times when he simply felt like ripping his hair out in frustration- most of such moments had to do with the aforementioned man.

Ash Ketchum.

While he was indeed clever when it came to getting his Pokémon out of a tough situation, there were times when he he could be mind numbingly stupid. For instance, sending out his Caterpie to take on a freaking _Pidgeotto_ in Kanto. Or using Thunderbolt on an Electivire unaware of its ability, Motor Drive. Or _releasing_ his Pokémon and never coming back for them. The list went on and on.

Despite these faults, he was one of the best characters he had come across in the anime. A selfless and caring trainer, humble and kind-hearted.

 _No wonder he befriends so many Legendaries **,**_ Lucas thought with a wry smile.

A beep brought him out of his musings. Glancing at the 3DS, he noted that Adrian was online. Both of them preferred using their actual names rather than other names because the tradition seemed somewhat silly.

 _Although I do remember naming my character 'Ash' in my Platinum play through **,**_ he thoughtwith a grin.

With a shrug, he tapped his icon on the PSS screen. A trade popped up immediately, offering a Larvitar in exchange for an Aron. Selecting the required Pokemon from his PC, he clicked on the option to initiate the transfer.

As the transfer began, Aron was sent to Adrian while Larvitar was transferred over to him. As he was about to check up it stats, the screen flashed momentarily and went dark.

 _Wait. What?_ he thought in confusion. This couldn't possibly be a battery issue as he had leftthe 3DS to charge for over two hours now. He was about to plug in the cable to check its charge when a blinding light began to emit from the screen.

Lucas froze, dropping it in shock. _Is this thing about to explode **?**_ he thought.

The light was unusually bright and he could barely see anything but spots here and there. He was about to step away when he suddenly began to feel a little woozy.

The dizziness began to intensify as the room began to spin in circles around him. His vision began to darken.

In fright, he began to back away when his head slammed unknowingly into a wall.

The last thing he saw was a pair of eyes. They were a startling shade of emerald green with pupils which were crimson red.

He blacked out.


End file.
